


Nimrod’s Nivanfield Chronology

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Nimrod’s Chronology, Nivanfield writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Title, summary and date of setting for my related Nivanfield works here on Archive of Our Own.  Related in the sense of being set in the same AU and timeline.  Just a useful listing, not a story....sorry!  It will be updated with each new tale.





	

**Nimrod's Nivanfield Chronology**

 

Most of you will know I love all the connectivity there is in a lot of Nivanfield writing, it’s what makes us such a friendly bunch. My own writing seems to be slowly covering Nivanfield from start to finish, so here’s a chronology of what there is at present. Title, summary and date of setting.  Some of the dates are ‘loose’, but you get the general idea! I’ll update this as and when I write more. Let me know if it’s useful......but don’t if it’s not! nimrod :))  

0\. **Cowboy Up** Chris Redfield is a rancher, plain and simple. Then a mysterious young man calling himself Piers Nivans arrives, seeking employment. And Chris soon finds himself in unfamiliar territory. Although set in another AU, this tale leads directly into **The Man In 17B**. **Summer - Autumn 2016 (AU)**

1\. **The Man In 17B.** Co-authored with Theosymphany who provided Ch. 2.  It isn't about Piers Nivans 'coming out', he doesn't, except to himself. It's not about Piers meeting Chris Redfield for the first time, though he does. It isn't even about Piers finding a 'cause', although he's looking for one.  What it is about is a particular period in time when all of these things are just about to combine; to create something magical that we now call Nivanfield. **Early 2010**

2. **The Captain Redfield Appreciation Society** Piers Nivans is a secret admirer of Chris Redfield. He’s even created his own fan-club for the Captain. The trouble is, Finn Macauley wants to join it! Inspired by an original cartoon by @ask-finn-macauley (tumblr -deactivated)   **Autumn 2012**

3\.   **Analog**  My take on Piers Nivans’ 6 month search for Chris Redfield in Edonia.   **December 2012 - June 2013**

4. **Putting Piers back together.** It would be entirely wrong to think that Chris Redfield is the only influence in Piers Nivans' life. Aside from his family there have been several others...... and one in particular.  My take on Piers' recovery post-Lanshiang. And the events, some eleven years earlier when Piers was only fifteen, that influenced it.   **October-November 2013 (+Summer 2002)**

5 **.  Grunt.** Co-authored with Theosymphany.Post recovery fluffy smut of Chris training one group of muscles and ending up training another.  This is one of those spontaneous writing collaborations, Theosymphany is writing Chris’ POV and Nimrod is writing Piers’ POV.  Inspired by **[Putting Piers back together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12591628)**.   **November 2013**

6\. **Decisions, Decisions** When Chris makes his mind up, ain’t nothing gonna’ stop him! **November 2013**

7\. **Two** Sometimes a song, a melody brings all the bittersweet memories back. One shot. Self contained. **November 2013**

8\. **Good As New** It's late 2013, Piers is moving in to Chris' old place. One song seems to sum it all up. Plenty of Nivanfeels! **November - December 2013**

9\. **"Piers, am I gay?"** Having asked Piers Nivans to move in with him, Chris Redfield begins to have doubts - about himself. **December 2013**

10.  **“Oh Piers!”**  There's a difference between having sex and making love, as Chris Redfield is about to find out.  Early days in Chris and Piers' relationship as a couple living together. Nivanfeels. **December 2013**

11\. **"Hold me?"** Even a bear needs a hug sometimes. **December 2013**

12\.   **A New Cave** It's January, 2014. Unknown to them, BSAA Director 'Dee' purposely splits up Chris and Piers. Whatever his motives, it forces Chris to make a decision on his own, without his partner. Will Piers accept it?   **January 2014**

13\.   **"Hold the Roses”** Chris decides celebrating Valentine's Day in the traditional way is not for him. Piers comes up with an alternative celebration, but Alpha Team have other ideas for their Captain and El Tee. **February 2014**

 ****14. **Between a Rock and a Hard Place** Piers is left alone and vulnerable, surrounded by enemy forces. Can Chris save him in time, or will he have to surrender? **2014?**

15\.   **Happy Unhappy Anniversary**  Seemingly out of the blue, Claire asks Chris a favour. Piers thinks there's something more to it. Knowing the Redfields, there'll be a lot more! **September 2014**

16. **Captain, can I have a word?** A Nivanfield/Alpha ficlet.  Alpha Team dynamics with the undervalued Ben Airhart centre stage. Plus some ‘Dadfield’ and just a little bit of Finnivan perhaps? See what you think. Prompted by Theosymphany’s recent Banter 332 on his tumblr site. **Early 2015**

17.   **This and that**  A wet morning in March 2015, Chris and Piers decide to have a lazy weekend at home. They share some banter, some fears, and some brunch. They also share the love that is Nivanfield.   **March 2015**

18\. **Two....and a half!** Tensions rise in the Nivanfield partnership when Chris begins to think he may not be Piers' only significant other, there could be another, possibly two! Will the experience bring them together, or force them apart? Nivanfield fluff, angst and (hopefully) some humour! **Late Spring 2015**

19\. **An End to Innocence?** All Chris wanted was a Sunday lie-in. What he did get in was an argument with Piers. This story-line leads directly into **Summer Days, Summer Nights**.   **Early Summer 2015**

20\. **Summer Days, Summer Nights** In the sticky summer heat, Chris argues with Piers whilst on base. Back home, Chris stays awake all night, wrestling with his conscience, trying to find out why he behaved the way he did. BTW, Chris talks to himself in Italics, his conscience talks in bold. **Late Summer 2015**

21\. **Autumn Leaves** Continuing on from the Summer Days, Summer Nights arc. Ch 1. The Director BSAA arrives at the Deuce of Hearts and plans a visit. **Autumn 2015**

22\. **Winter Bane** As winter arrives, Chris and Piers (now promoted to Captain) set out to Edonia once more. It will take them on new adventure together. It will also bring war and death, hardship and sadness, they are the winter's bane. Some things will never be the same again. **Winter 2015/2016 (work in progress)**

23. **My three days of hell!** Not so much continuous dialogue, more conversational snapshots. Chris gets sick, Piers goes on Ops, and Jill gets to play Mom! Its hell for everyone...except for 'Ruff' that is. Set post-'Winter Bane' shortly after Chris and Piers' return from Edonia.   **Spring 2016**

24\. **Red, White and Fourth of July Blues**  Come the Fourth of July Chris has the blues and doesn’t feel like celebrating.  Piers, however, has other ideas.  Starring ‘Ruff' Nivanfield. **2016**

25\. **Viva Las Vegas** This one-off short has previously appeared on my tumblr blog. I've cleaned it up a bit and added some extra dialogue to explain everyone's feelings a little better. So, Claire talks to Chris, she has some news for him which he doesn't take very well. Then Piers talks to Claire, but we don't get to listen, and then Chris talks to . . . well, you'll just have to read it to find out who! **2016?**

26\. **The 'Opening'** This fluffy one-off short started out as the introduction to an RE Banter Piece for my good friend and fellow writer Theosymphany. Somehow it outgrew the original piece and became it's own tale. Theo thinks Chris is 'goofy' sometimes. This piece seems to confirm that theory! **2016**

27\. **The** **Season Of Giving - Extended Smexy Remix** A fluffy, one-off seasonal Nivanfield tale set in my AU. It follows on from my main 'Seasonal' story arc.  **November-December 2016**

28. **Distant Control** Chris and Piers are about to move to Washington. Piers decides to complete Ruff's Distant Control training before they leave. Chris decides to check out Finn and Danny's relationship.  Needless to say, Chris’ plan doesn’t go according to...er...plan!  This tale follows on from **The Season of Giving**.   **New Year 2017**

29. **New Year, Old Friends.** Chris and Piers are about to set off for their new jobs as Directors of the BSAA NAB in Washington D.C. But there are a few preliminaries to go through before. Gifts to be received, goodbyes to be said, tears to be cried....and some laughs of course.  This tale follows directly on from **Distant Control**.   **January 2017**

30 **. Vanity, thy name is.....Chris??** When Chris worries about something, it usually turns out to be nothing. When Piers worries about something, it usually turns out to be Chris…..but not this time….  **Early 2017**  

31\. **Father's Day** Piers Nivans' father is rushed to hospital. They haven't been close for the past seven years, and there's a lot of awkward catching up to do. But it's Chris Redfield who comes to Piers' rescue and ends up doing all the explaining. Some fluff, angst and that wonderful Chris x Piers banter that oils the Nivanfield wheels...Oh, and a little bit of mystery! **June 2017**

32\.   **Sea of C(h)rises**  Only 5 months into his new role as Director BSAA North America Branch, and Piers Nivans is having a crisis of confidence. Can Finn Macauley help him? Can the Man in the Moon?  This chapter is a gentle lead-in to a time of crises for both Chris and Piers; where eventually they will have to confront their deepest fears when they find themselves in the Sea of C(h)rises. **July 2017 (work in progress)**

33\. **Mexican Mementos** Everyone had mementos after they returned from Mexico. Victor had his sketches, Tom had a broken nose and Piers, apart from the black eye, came back with someone he'd lost, himself. **Late 2017**

34. **The Present** A fluffy Nivanfield short. Piers forgets something very important. Chris teases him about it. Will it all end in tears?.....You bet! For [RedfieldandNivans](/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts).  Written to celebrate Chris @RedfieldandNivans’ Birthday. **April 6th 2018**

35\.   **Just The Beginning** This is how real legends begin, with an ending. **June 2057**


End file.
